This invention relates to a rock bolting apparatus comprising a rock drill and a bolt setting machine, both of which are mounted to be laterally power displaceable to and from their position for operation and are axially power feedable, and further comprising a magazine for rock bolts, the bolts being power displaceable to an operating position in alignment with a borehole made by the rock drill.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact and robust apparatus of the kind referred to above. To this end there is provided a magazine for storing the plates for the bolts separately from the bolts. The magazine for the plates is located at the front end of the magazine for the bolts. A further advantage of this conception is that the apparatus can be easily adapted to plates of any desired size.